A film cartridge having a semiconductor memory such as Random Access Memory (RAM) is conventionally known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,183, disclosed is a film cartridge having a RAM for storing film information such as ASA information and photographic information such as exposure correction data.
However, in a film cartridge disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,183, information stored in the RAM is updated at every photographing time, and as a result, previously stored photographing information is disadvantageously deleted and it is impossible to know the same.